


Colors

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Not a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Porker decides it's time for Noir to find a favorite color.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by the lovely @Blueraslollipop on Instagram.

It was a normal night in the year 1933. Spider-Man Noir was climbing into his apartment through a window after a long night of beating up Nazis. The man bore a few bruises and cuts under his suit, but that was fairly normal for him. 

Noir landed on the floor lightly and turned to shut and lock his window. He was tired, but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Visions of his Uncle Ben were at the forefront of his mind, and he couldn't seem to shake them. 

"Heya, tall, dark, and stinky. 'S been a while!" 

The voice came out of nowhere, causing Noir to jump. He spun around with his gun in hand, ready to shoot whoever was in his apartment.

A small cartoon pig dressed in his Spider-Man suit sat on the only couch in the apartment. He raised his hands defensively when the gun was aimed at him. "Put the gun down, would ya? 'S only me." 

Noir let out a heavy sigh as he pressed his gun back into its holster. "Porker. Your visit was not expected." 

"That's what a surprise is, ya dumb dumb." Even through the mask, he could see Ham's stupid grin. 

Noir walked over to the couch and looked down at Porker with a slightly tilted head. "Why, exactly, are you here?" 

"I had a realization!" The pig dramatically pointed a finger at the sky as a light bulb appeared above his head. Noir still didn't understand how he could do that. "You never figured out what your favorite color is! So, because I'm such a good friend, I decided to visit you and help you decide!" 

It was actually a rather sweet thought. Noir couldn't remember ever having friends that cared about him as much as the other members of the Spider Gang did. "A favorite color? You mean, there are more colors than what's on my cube?" And then a realization his Noir. "Oh! Wait, hold on. Speaking of the cube, look!" The detective disappeared into his bedroom before returning with his recently solved Rubiks cube. Well, at least, he assumed it was solved. All the colors on every side matched each other. 

Porker let out an amused snort as he watch Noir proudly hand the Rubik's cube over. He turned it over to each side to find that, yes, Noir did complete the puzzle. "Nice job, Mr. Brooding! I'm proud!" The cube was handed back to Noir, who happily pocketed it in his trench coat. 

"So, back to the whole favorite color thing. How do I choose one if I don't know all the names?" 

"I brought just the thing!" Porker reached into what seemed to be an invisible pocket and pulled something flat out of it. He opened it up and sat it on his lap. "Sit down, you big dork. We've got color searching to do!" 

Noir did as he was told and sat down on the couch next to Ham. The device on Porker's lap was lit up. It reminded him of a TV. "What's that?" He gestured towards the device. 

"Laptop. It's used for looking up things on the internet. Wait, hold on. The internet is basically like a giant encyclopedia with a bunch of extra features on it," the pig explained. "Anyway, let's get back on topic." 

The future had so many different forms of technology. Noir wish he had time to learn more about it all. The only thing he had learned to use was a cellphone. He had been told it was an old model. All he could do with it was text, which was fine by him. 

"Here, I'm gonna pull up a color sheet, and you tell me which ones catch your eye." 

Noir nodded and looked over the picture when it was shown to him. His eyes shifted from one color to the next before stopping on a rather bright one. He gently pressed his finger to the laptop screen to show Porker which color he liked. 

"Turquoise, huh? That's a good one. Any others?" 

Noir continued looking at each color until he found it. The one. It was beautiful. He once again pressed his finger over the color. "I like this one. A lot," he mumbled.

"That one's called magenta. Is that your favorite?" 

Noir didn't even hesitate before nodding. Magenta. Magenta. Magenta. He needed to commit that name to memory. 

"Hah! My mission is complete!" Porker yelled triumphantly. The pig watched Noir with obvious amusement as the taller man stared at his new found favorite color. "Hey, Edgey Mcedge. I've got something for you!" 

The detective finally pulled his gaze away from the computer screen to give Porker a curious look. He watched quietly as the pig once again rummaged through his invisible pocket, eventually pulling something out and handing it over to Noir. "Here!" 

Noir took the outstretched item and carefully turned it over in his hands. It was a beautiful magenta bandanna meant to be worn around the neck. Once again, Porker's weird cartoon abilities absolutely baffled Noir. How had the pig known what color he was going to choose? 

"Thank you, Porker. Really." 

"'Course, big guy! Glad you like it!" The pig had that stupid smile hidden under his mask once more. "Alright, I should probably be getting home. Don't wanna miss anything important happening back in my universe." 

"Of course. I enjoyed your rather unexpected visit, Porker." Noir's voice had a strong sense of genuineness to it. 

Porker snorted as he pocketed his laptop and very suddenly gave Noir a hug. "See ya around, Petey." 

Noir didn't even have a chance to react to the sudden contact before Porker was already walking through a portal he must have opened at some point. 

Now, once again alone in his apartment, Noir carefully tied his new magenta bandanna around his neck. 

He didn't even realize that he had finally pushed his harsh memories of his Uncle's death to the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
